Klasa
thumb|276px|Poszukiwacze przygód, reprezentanci wszystkich klas i ras.Klasa (ang. Class) to główna cecha każdej postaci w świecie World of Warcraft, determinująca rodzaj używanej broni i pancerzy oraz umiejętności i czary jakie dana osoba będzie nabywać podczas swoich podróży. Dostępność klas jest ograniczona przez wybraną rasę - każda rasa posiada zestaw różnych klas do wyboru. Niektóre klasy, takie jak Szaman, Paladyn i Druid są dostępne tylko dla jednej rasy w obrębie danej frakcji. Draenei to jedyna rasa należąca do Przymierza, dla której dostępny jest Szaman; Krwawe elfy natomiast jako jedyne z Hordy mogą zostać Paladynami, jeśli chodzi o okres przed Cataclysm. Nocne elfy i Taureni to jedyne rasy, dla których dostępny jest Druid. Każda klasa posiada trzy odrębne drzewka talentów. Z biegiem czasu i w miarę nabywania doświadczenia postać może specjalizować się w określonym kierunku właśnie za pomocą dostępnych dla niej talentów. Zbieranie zestawów pancerza dla określonej klasy to sposób rozwijania postaci po osiągnięciu maksymalnego poziomu doświadczenia. Większość zestawów (Dungeon set i Raid set) złożona jest z przedmiotów zaprojektowanych specjalnie dla danej klasy. Dostępne klasy według ras Objaśnienie skrótów * - wprowadzone w vanilii World of Warcraft * - wprowadzone w The Burning Crusade * - wprowadzone w Wrath of the Lich King * - wprowadzone w Cataclysm * - wprowadzone w Mists of Pandaria * - wprowadzone w Warlords of Draenor * - wprowadzone w Legion * - wprowadzone w Battle for Azeroth *Puste pole - klasa niedostępna dla danej rasy Klasy Druid thumb|250px|Symbol DruidaDruidzi są równie starzy co świat. Są to adepci starożytnej magii życia, a ich szkoła polega na zyskiwaniu przewagi dzięki dobrodziejstwom natury. Dzięki zmiennokształtności mogą zachowywać swą świadomość będąc pod inną niż normalna postacią, jak niedźwiedzie czy wilki. Generalnie jednak druidzi używają natury i żyją z nią w harmonii nie po to, by nieść śmierć i zniszczenie, ale żeby się bronić. Ich potęga nie leży w mięśniach, lecz w umyśle. Charakterystyczny jest również fakt, że za nim podąża kilka zwierząt bojowych, a także są zdolni wypracować całkowicie zrozumiałą komunikację ze swymi wierzchowcami. Nie tylko fauna ich rozumie - flora również ich słucha. Całe drzewa się rozstępują, a krzewy, kwiaty czy korzenie potrafią otruć lub wgnieść w ziemię wroga. Druidzi występują od dawien dawna wśród dwóch ras - taurenów] i Nocnych Elfów. Ich organizacje oraz ludy od zarania dziejów praktykowały ten rodzaj magii, aby wspomóc świat tam gdzie potrzebował pomocy oraz zasięgnąć rady przodków lub żywiołów w postaci ognia, wody, ziemi i powietrza. Przez dziesiątki tysięcy lat magia ta zanikała aż do Rozbicia Świata, kiedy to Kaldorei zakazali u siebie magii tajemnej. Wtedy to powrócono do druidyzmu. Ci, którzy nie pogodzili się z nowym prawem udali się na wschód, gdzie założyli Quel'Thalas. W czasie Trzeciej Wojny uchodźcy ze Wschodnich Królestw trafili do Kalimdoru, gdzie prowadzeni przez Thralla oraz Jainę Proudmoore odkryli te dwie rasy. Wiele druidów straciło życie broniąc kontynentu przed Płonącym Legionem i Plagą Nieumarłych, ich poświęcenie jednak nie poszło na marne, a śmiertelnicy wygrali ten straszliwy konflikt. Po tym jak ostatnia z wojen Ery Chaosu dobiegła końca natychmiast przystąpiono do odbudowy wyniszczonych ziem oraz zniszczonego Drzewa Świata, czyli Nordrassilu, a z jego nasiona powstało na północnym zachodzie nowe - Teldrassil, w koronie którego zbudowano Darnassus, wspaniałą stolicę Kalimdoru, jak Kaldorei nazywają swoją ojczyznę. W chwili obecnej druidzi mają wielką władzę u taurenów i Kaldorei. Przywódca Nocnych Elfów, Malfurion Stormrage, jest arcydruidem oraz prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszym druidem, jeśli nie śmiertelnikiem w historii Azeroth, uczeń samego Cenariusa, jaki dał w tej rasie Przymierza początek druidom tysiąclecia temu. W przypadku Hordy Hamuul Runetotem, słabszy od Malfuriona, lecz wcale nie słaby druid taureński będący duchowym przywódcą swojego ludu. To dzięki niemu możliwy jest kontakt taurenów z przodkami oraz dzięki niemu udało się zapobiec przewrotowi w Mulgorze ze strony Ponurych Totemów. Biorąc pod uwagę zdolność druida do zmiany preferencji (uzdrowiciela, atakującego lub broniącego) klasa druida jest niezwykle wszechstronna. Prócz Kaldorei i taurenów powstało wiele innych grup druidów. W trakcie Kataklizmu worgeni i trolle z Mrocznej Włóczni wstąpili do szkół druidzkich. W trakcie Wojny Krwi Przymierze otrzymało pomoc w postaci Kul Tiran, zaś Horda zdołała przekonać do siebie trolle z potężnego Imperium Zandalaru. Te dwie rasy posiadały druidów, jacy dołączyli do poszukiwaczy przygód, którzy należeli w ich mniemaniu do starej gwardii. Łowca thumb|250px|Symbol ŁowcyŁowcy to jedna z najstarszych klas na Azeroth. Od początków ras ich przedstawiciele trudnili się polowaniem na rozmaitą zwierzynę, jednocześnie ją oswajając by towarzyszyła w wyprawach. Początkowo używali łuków, ale wraz z postępem w użytek weszły też kusze i karabiny. Ich zdolności sprawdziły się również w trakcie Ery Chaosu, gdy świat ogarnęły ognie konfliktów jakich jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie zaznał. Weszli oni w skład włóczników, jeźdźców czy strzelców. W trakcie Trzeciej Wojny podstawa łowców Przymierza - elfi łucznicy z Quel'Thalas - została wyrżnięta przez nieumarłych, w tym sama generał komandosów Sylvanas Windrunner, a następnie wskrzeszona jako banshee czy jeszcze inne okropieństwa. Niewielka grupa wycofała się na Ostępy, gdzie po ewakuacji walczyli razem z krasnoludzkimi strzelcami z Ironforge przeciwko siłom żywych trupów, a także przeciwko demonom z Płonącego Legionu, które kierowały faktycznie Plagą. Po nastaniu Nowej Ery łowcy powrócili do swoich domów, również Ci, którzy weszli w skład Opuszczonych - wolnych nieumarłych - i rozpoczęli odbudowę swoich domów ze zniszczeń trzech wielkich wojen. Jednak wkrótce powstanie nowej wersji Przymierza i Hordy wymusiło rekrutację łowców do obrony pogranicza swoich ojczystych ziem. Na początku dwie frakcje posiadały łowców tylko z kilku ras. Wichrogród mógł w 25 ADP wcielić do jednostek dystansowych jedynie Nocne Elfy i krasnoludy, zaś Orgrimmar - taurenów, trolle i orków. Wraz z otwarciem tuneli na Rubieże Krwawe Elfy i draenei również zaczęli tworzyć swoje drużyny łowcze. Nadejście Kataklizmu sprawiło, że pojawili się łowcy worgeńscy i ludzcy wśród Przymierza, a Opuszczeni i gobliny doprowadzili do powstania nowych w Hordzie. Pandareni Shen-zin Su również zaoferowali pomoc, ale obydwu stronom konfliktu naraz. Wraz z trzecią inwazją Legionu ostatnia niezdolna do rekrutacji łowców rasa - gnomy - przestała nią być i pojawili się pierwsi gnomi myśliwi. W trakcie Wojny Krwi wszystkie rasy zaoferowały pomoc w postaci wojowników dystansowych, tym samym zwiększając i tak dużą już liczbę strzelców. Mag thumb|250px|Symbol MagaMagia jest bardzo powszechna na Azeroth, a wraz z technologią i religią jest jednym z trzech fundamentów świata i cywilizacji. Cech czarodziejski wykształcił się w społeczeństwie Nocnych Elfów, choć współcześnie bardzo trudno skojarzyć tą rasę z magią. Ich fascynacja nią właśnie doprowadziła do przyciągnięcia uwagi demonów na planetę i w konsekwencji - do Wojny Starożytnych. Wieki po Rozbiciu Świata Nocne Elfy zakazały magii, a Wysoko Urodzeni zostali wygnani. Część została, reszta ruszyła na wschód, do ziem znanych dzisiaj jako Quel'Thalas. Tam, walcząc z trollami znalazły sojuszników w postaci ludzkiego Imperium Aratoru. W zamian za pomoc zażądali nauki magii, na co Wysokie Elfy przystały. W ten sposób rozpoczęło się rozpowszechnianie cechu czarodziejów we Wschodnich Królestwach. Najsłynniejszymi magami stali się dalarańscy, gdzie mieściła się w zasadzie jedyna wyższa szkoła czarodziejstwa w Azeroth. W trakcie Ery Chaosu wiele wycierpieli - podczas Pierwszej Wojny filie magów na południu zostały zniszczone, zaś w czasie Drugiej Wojny wielu z magów poległo z rąk Orczej Hordy. Mimo to udało się odeprzeć najazdy. Podczas bitew drugiego konfliktu tego czasu Magokracja Dalaranu, jak się inaczej miasto-królestwo nazywało, dołożyło olbrzymich starań do walki na froncie. Kirin Tor - rada magów - badała nawet Rycerzy Śmierci stworzonych przez Gul'dana. Były to nekromanckie twory powstałe z ludzkich zwłok i duszy orkowego czarnoksiężnika. W czasie pokoju, dziś niekiedy określanego mianem ciszy przed burzą, magowie znaleźli i zniszczyli wszystkich z tych Rycerzy, a także zajęli takie miejsca jak świątynie potępionych i ołtarze burz. Jednak w trakcie Trzeciej Wojny magowie zostali wręcz zmieceni z powierzchni ziemi przez nieumarłych. Najpierw Plaga zaraziła Lordaeron i spaczyła w Northrendzie księcia Arthasa Menethila, który chciał powstrzymać żywe trupy. Gdyby nie Jaina Proudmoore dla ras Przymierza nie byłoby ratunku. Po powrocie do Lordaeronu Arthas zabił Ostrzem Mrozu - mieczem zbudowanym przez Króla Lisza do chwytania dusz zabitych lub dzierżących go - swojego własnego ojca, Wielkiego Króla Terenasa Menethila i rozpoczął Rzeź Stolicy, po której armie nieumarłych zniszczyły nie tylko resztę kraju, lecz także Quel'Thalas i Dalaran. Ci, którzy nie poszli za Jainą, ale zdołali uciec na południe lub po prostu tam mieszkali, zabezpieczali ewakuację niedobitków do królestwom na południu. Wielu elfickich i ludzkich magów oddało życie w obronie Góry Hyjal, jednak ich poświęcenie nie poszło na marne. Kiedy popioły czasów chaosu opadły Przymierze ze Wschodnich Królestw nawiązało kontakt z Kalimdorem i od razu zaoferowało pomoc tym, którzy cudem ocaleli z hekatomby. Ci jednak nie chcieli wrócić, ponieważ ich domem teraz stało się Theramore - nowo założone wyspiarskie miasto-państwo na południe od orczego państwa Durotar. W czasach po Epoce Chaosu w Przymierzu do magów rekrutowali się ludzie i gnomy, zaś w Hordzie - trolle i Opuszczeni. Krwawe Elfy i draenei wsparli ten cech wraz z wejściem do jednej z tych potęg. Wraz z nastaniem Kataklizmu cech ten powiększył się o Nocne Elfy (przywróciły do społeczeństwa wygnanych Wysoko Urodzonych), orków, goblinów i worgenów, podobnie rok później postąpili pandareni. W chwili obecnej jedyną nieczarodziejską rasą pozostają taureni, jacy zamiast tego preferują drogę kapłanów, druidów i szamanów. Nie do końca wiadomo dlaczego nie chcą przyjąć tej drogi, jednakże przypuszczenie pada na wydarzenia związane z Wojną Starożytnych. Paladyn thumb|250px|Symbol PaladynaSzlachetni rycerze-kapłani broniący Azeroth przed demonami i nieumarłymi. Obrońcy słabych i pokrzywdzonych. Dzielni mężowie i żony niszczące wszelkie spaczone istoty chcące zniszczyć wszystko co żywe. Tak właśnie określano wiele razy paladynów, potężnych wojowników wyposażonych w młoty bojowe, używający Światła jako oręża, tarczy oraz leku jednocześnie. Niektórzy z nich potrafią jednak walczyć nie tylko młotami, lecz także mieczami, a na dodatek zamiast walczyć tradycyjnie jako piechota wolą walczyć poprzez jazdę konną. Początki paladynów sięgają czasów sojuszu Imperium Aratoru, później rozbitego na Siedem Królestw z elfickim królestwem Quel'Thalas na północy. Elfy nauczyły ludzi magii, a ludzie z kolei pomogli wyszkolić elfickich świętych wojowników. Czasy paladynów sięgają czasów powstania Kościoła Świętego Światła oraz Zakonu Srebrnej Dłoni. Początkowo wojownicy Ci nie tworzyli swoich zakonów i działali wyłącznie na wyraźne polecenie arcybiskupów. Gdy jednak religia zaczęła obejmować coraz więcej terenów, a ilość plugawych stworzeń zwiększać paladyni zawiązali pierwsze zakony by stawić czoła zagrożeniom. Największy jednak trud mieli w trakcie Ery Chaosu. Pierwsza Wojna sprawiła, że wichrogrodzkich paladynów spotkała zagłada ze strony Orczej Hordy, mimo swojej bohaterskiej postawy. W czasie Drugiej Wojny pełnili rolę polowych lekarzy i kapłanów, dosiadających pięknych rumaków, walczących za Wielkiego Króla Przymierza Lordaeronu. Uformowany został wtedy legendarny Zakon Srebrnej Dłoni, którego członkowie walczyli od murów Stolicy, przez wzburzone wody Wielkiego Morza aż po same Jałowe Ziemie, uczestnicząc też w niesławnym upadku Alteraku, to jest zniszczeniu królestwa Alteraku, jakie pod wodzą Aidena Perenolda dopuściło się na Przymierzu zdrady. Jednak najtrudniejszy okres przeżyli podczas Trzeciej Wojny. Plaga zdeprawowała paladyna i następcę tronu Arthasa Menethila, a następnie z nim, jako Rycerzem Śmierci na czele, ruszyła unicestwić życie w Lordaeronie i Quel'Thalas. Nieumarli i demony unicestwiły wszystkich paladynów, przetrwali jedynie Ci, co w ostatniej chwili podążyli za Jainą Proudmoore do Kalimdoru. Tam, chcąc się zemścić za poległych w ojczyźnie braci, walczyli u boku niegdyś znienawidzonej Hordy oraz tajemniczych Strażników Nocnych Elfów pod Górą Hyjal. Ci co przetrwali, a było ich niewielu, ewakuowani zostali w kierunku Theramore, gdzie starali się odbudować zakon. W chwili obecnej paladyni są nie tylko w Przymierzu, ale również i w Hordzie. Krwawe Elfy, dołączając do Hordy, przekazali styl walki oraz nauki paladynów władzom tej frakcji w Orgrimmarze. Oczywiście Wichrogród od dawna już szkolił swoich obrońców praworządności, ale Krwawe Elfy sprawiły, że klasa ta przestała być unikatowa dla Przymierza i powstały pierwsze zakony paladynów w stylu drugiej strony barykady. Wkrótce taureni też poszli za głosem Światła i zaczęli szkolić swoich paladynów, choć nie tak doskonale wyszkolonych i zaznajomionych z walką w stylu paladynów jak Ci należący do ludzi. W pewnym momencie ludziom i krasnoludom w tworzeniu paladynów Przymierza pomogli też draenei, jacy podzielali ideały tej grupy. Na chwilę obecną większość paladynów została zabita w wyniku trzeciej inwazji Legionu, a Ci co przetrwali zmuszeni zostali do wystawienia swojej wiary na próbę wraz z początkiem Wojny Krwi. Kapłan thumb|250px|Symbol KapłanaKapłani są duchowymi przywódcami i pomocnikami wielu władców Azeroth, sami pełnią też często taką rolę. Od niepamiętnych czasów kapłani byli głosem wielu rozmaitych bóstw czy sił jakie istniały we wszechświecie. Ich zadaniem było udzielenie pomocy w przypadku gdy tradycyjne leki zawodziły. Wyleczenie poważnych ran, oczyszczenie skażonej nieśmiercią krainy czy nawet proste wsparcie walczącego z zagrożeniami, wątpiącego w swoje zdolności to tylko nieliczne sposoby pomocy potrzebującym. Kapłani byli silnie powiązani ze wszystkimi aspektami magii i to na nich opierali swoje moce. Światło oznacza pocieszenie i błogosławieństwo zaś Pustka to śmierć i zniszczenie. Kapłani natury dawali życie i zdrowie, a rozkładu - przekleństwa i choroby. Pozostała dwójka to ład i chaos. Przedstawiciele ładu, oparci o magię tajemną niszczyli wszelki nieporządek, a chaos oznaczał energię fel, co było równoznaczne z użyciem demonów. Ostatecznie przetrwali kapłani używający dwóch pierwotnych żywiołów kosmicznych - Światła i Pustki. Z biegiem czasu jednak Światło stało się dominujące, a Pustka oznaczała wiarę w Stare Bóstwa - plugawe od początków istoty gorsze od demonów. W czasie Ery Chaosu duża część kapłanów należała do Przymierza, ich odpowiednikami w Hordzie byli czarnoksiężnicy, dysponujący potężną nekromancją. Większość kapłanów Pustki skryła się w cieniu lub zaczęła współpracę z orkami, podczas gdy wyznawcy ładu i natury podjęli współpracę z ludźmi. Pełne zastosowanie kapłanów miało jednak miejsce w Trzeciej Wojnie, kiedy to służyli jako przedstawiciele Przymierza, oczyszczając ziemie ze splugawienia Plagi. Ponieważ dużo z nich należało do Quel'Thalas większość zginęła, stając się sługami Plagi lub kończąc jeszcze gorzej. Tylko nielicznym udało się uciec z Jainą do Kalimdoru lub poprzez Ostępy i Pogórze Hillsbradzkie na południowe ziemie Przymierza Lordaeronu. Kiedy popioły wojen opadły uformowały się nowe wersje Przymierza i Hordy. Kapłani zaczęli być rekrutowani do armii obu stron, ale teraz pojawili się nie tylko wyznawcy Światła, ale też i wielu innych bóstw oraz boskich sił. Kościół Świętego Światła poparł Przymierze i wykluczył z Opuszczonych, więc uformowali swój kościół Światłości, a część stworzyła też Kult Zapomnianego Cienia, który głosił że musi być równowaga między Światłością, a Ciemnością i to jej kapłani muszą pilnować. Współcześnie kapłani to bardziej kapelani-sanitariusze aniżeli zwykli duszpasterze. Przymierze swoich kapłanów zrekrutowało z krasnoludów, ludzi i Nocnych Elfów, natomiast Horda - z trolli i Opuszczonych. W przypadku Kaldorei był to kult Elune, krasnoludzi przysłali swoich geomantów, trolle lekarzy voodoo, a Opuszczeni członków nowo powstałego kultu. Swoich kapłanów, przedstawicieli wiary w Światło wystawili też draenei i sin'dorei, natomiast po Kataklizmie pojawili się kapłani z gnomów i worgenów dla Przymierza oraz z goblinów i taurenów dla Hordy. Pandareńscy kapłani też wspomogli oba stronnictwa. Na chwilę obecną jedynie Wysokogórscy Taureni i orkowie nie są rasami szkolącymi kapłanów. Łotrzyk thumb|250px|Symbol ŁotrzykaOd zarania dziejów świat nie składał się wyłącznie ze szlachetnych wojowników i magów. Istniały też liczne grupy w postaci rozmaitych gildii złodziei, alchemików specjalizujących się w truciznach oraz skrytobójców zdolnych do zamordowania niemal każdego na zlecenie władców czy mniej potężnych osób. Tak oto wykształciła się klasa Łotrzyka. Pochodzący najczęściej z najniższych warstw społeczeństw osobnicy Ci nie cofną się przed niczym by osiągnąć swoje cele, ale boją się otwarcie stanąć do walki. Zamiast tego atakują w cieniu, a także stosują liczne pułapki. Ponadto posiadają liczne wytrychy, bomby dymne i hukowe, ładunki oślepiające czy trucizny, by zdobyć przewagę nad wrogiem. W teorii są oni przedstawicielami ciemności, w praktyce jednak ciężko to stwierdzić jednoznacznie. Łotrzykowie swoją działalność mogli rozwinąć dosyć późno, bo dopiero w czasach Ery Śmiertelników. Wraz z końcem Trzeciej Wojny trzeba było wyeliminować maruderów Legionu oraz jego kultystów, a w wielu wypadkach wysłanie całego oddziału wiązało się ze znacznymi stratami, na które w świecie po drugiej inwazji Legionu pozwolić sobie nie mogli. Kiedy polityczny konflikt między Wichrogrodem a Orgrimmarem zaczął eskalować i zmierzać ku jawnej wojnie wówczas obie strony barykady postanowiły zrekrutować dotychczas trzymających się w cieniu łotrzyków. I tak oto złodzieje, włamywacze, skrytobójcy, truciciele czy nożownicy stali się jedną grupą w postaci klasy łotrzyka. Na chwilę obecną Opuszczeni są jedną z najlepszych w tym fachu ras, dlatego często trudnią się w tej specjalizacji. Po stronie Przymierza z kolei najlepsi w tym okazali się ludzie, z których nieumarli Hordy przecież pochodzą. Szaman thumb|250px|Symbol SzamanaSzamani od lat byli duchowymi przewodnikami swoich ludów. W większości przypadków chodzi o plemiona czy klany, jednak są też i bardziej rozwinięte ludy praktykujące szamanizm. Zanim nastała Pierwsza Wojna byli przewodnikami duchowymi orków, doradzając wodzom klanów oraz rozmawiając z czczonymi przez mieszkańców Draenoru duchami swoich przodków. Niestety jeden z nich - Ner'zhul - na skutek zwiedzenia przez Kil'jaedena poprowadził ludzi do ludobójstwa na przybyłych do ich świata draenei. Potem zostali zdradzeni przez Gul'dana, ucznia Ner'zhula, jaki sprawił że orkowie zostali wypaczeni przez demony i porzucili swoje pierwotne tradycje na rzecz tradycji wojowniczych. Szamani powrócili wraz z Trzecią Wojną. Dwa lata przed jej wybuchem Thrall zmienił Orczą Hordę z frakcji demonicznych niewolników w poczciwy sojusz klanów kierowany przez szamanów, ze sobą na czele. Wojna pozwoliła im nie tylko na powrót do korzeni, ale również na zerwanie okowów Płonącego Legionu, stając się na powrót panami własnego losu. Nie zrobiliby tego bez pomocy resztek Przymierza prowadzonych przez Jainę Proudmoore, za co wielu z nich do dzisiaj jest wdzięcznych. Szamani wsparli również działania mające na celu zniszczenie demonicznej hordy pod Górą Hyjal. Wielu z nich przypłaciło jednak życiem powstrzymywanie Archimonde'a przed zdobyciem szczytu. Kiedy mgły wojny opadły szamani taurenów, orków i trolli rozeszli się w swoje strony, wracając do swoich ojczyzn. Orkowi szamani podążyli za Thrallem, ustanawiając Durotar, trollowi ruszyły za Vol'jinem zakładając na Wyspach Echa swoją osadę, natomiast taureńscy podążyli za Cairnem Bloodhoofem do Mulgoru. Jednak zaledwie rok po wielkiej bitwie powstały nowe wersje Przymierza i Hordy. Orgrimmar natychmiast zrekrutował w swe szeregi szamanów, mających byc odpowiedzią na paladynów. Orkowie, taureni i trolle szybko wystawili zarówno swoich weteranów jak i nowych poszukiwaczy przygód. Kiedy jednak statek draenei rozbił się na Wyspach Lazurowej Mgły, a Ci ustanowili na miejscu katastrofy miasto Exodar, wszystko się zmieniło. Uciekinierzy z Argusa weszli w skład Przymierza i tym samym na podstawie nauk draenejskich zaczęli powstawać pierwsi szamani Wichrogrodu, co znacząco sabotowało działania Hordy, która miała wtedy na nich monopol. Odpowiedziała wtedy tym, że w ich skład weszły Krwawe Elfy, jakie błyskawicznie rozpoczęły rekrutację paladynów. Po Kataklizmie pojawiły się kolejne rasy zdolne do szamanizmu. Jedną z nich były gobliny Kartelu Wody Zęzowej, jakie dołączyły do Nowej Hordy, natomiast Nowe Przymierze zdołało sprawić, by szamanami zostawały krasnoludy. Wraz z odkryciem Pandarii zaś swoje usługi zaoferowani pandareni. Między trzecią inwazją a Wojną Krwi pojawiły się z kolei rasy sojusznicze, które pozwoliły na rekrutację nowych szamanów. W Przymierzu byli to Kul Tiranie i Czarnorytne Krasnoludy, natomiast w Hordzie Taureni Wysokogórscy, Orkowie Mag'har i Trolle Zandalarskie. Czarnoksiężnik thumb|250px|Symbol CzarnoksiężnikaCzarnoksiężnicy to mistrzowie mrocznych sztuk magicznych. Ich znajomość czarnej magii pozwala im na rzeczy w paru miejscach nieetyczne, ale również wyjątkowo potężne. Jako mistrzowie nekromancji, spaczenia i przywoływania demonów są prawdopodobnie największym zagrożeniem dla wszystkich żołnierzy Przymierza lub Hordy. Wielokrotnie byli wrogami kapłanów Światła i paladynów, którzy od wieków zwalczali wszelkie ślady energii fel, nekromancji czy nawet demonologii. Na terenie Azeroth musieli się oni ukrywać przed wszelakimi atakami ze strony ścigających ich sił królewskich. Nie tylko kapłani i paladyni ich ścigali - również magowie z Kirin Toru i szamani polowali na adeptów czarnej magii. Pierwsi nowożytni czarnoksiężnicy narodzili się w Draenorze. Ich początek zaczął się wraz z Radą Cienia oraz Gul'danem, niegdyś uczniem Ner'zhula, szamana omamionego przez Płonący Legion, jaki rozpoczął ludobójstwo draenei. Gdy Gul'dan przejął faktyczną władzę nad Orczą Hordą jako głowa Rady z dziesiątek tysięcy draenei stworzył Schody Przeznaczenia, czyli draenorską wersję Mrocznego Portalu. Tak zaczęła się Pierwsza Wojna, podczas której jego orkowie służyli jako czarnoksiężnicy w szeregach wodzów innych klanów. Ci jednak zginęli na skutek zabicia Blackhanda przez Orgrima Doomhammera. Wkrótce potem Rada Cienia została wybita poza Gul'danem, jaki dostał zadanie stworzenia posłusznych Wodzowi Wojennemu nowych magów. Tak powstali Rycerze Śmierci. Jednak podczas Drugiej Wojny Horda przegrała na rzecz Przymierza Lordaeronu, a ostatni Rycerze - unicestwieni przez inwazję na Draenor. Podczas Trzeciej Wojny czarnoksiężnicy stali się częścią Płonącego Legionu i byli to ludzie jacy postanowili dołączyć do Kultu Potępionych, jednej z frakcji Plagi, awangardy inwazji demonów na Azeroth. Legion i Plaga przegrali jednak wojnę wskutek klęski pod Górą Hyjal. Czarnoksiężnicy, wiedząc że demony ich zniszczą, a nieumarli pogrążyli się w wojnie domowej spowodowanej zranieniem Króla Lisza przez Illidana przy pomocy Oka Sargerasa postanowili postawić wszystko na jedną kartę i przybyli do Wichrogrodu oraz Orgrimmaru, jak również innych stolic. Początkowo śmiertelnicy nie pałali do nich zamiłowaniem, nawet ich skazywali za samo przybycie do nich. Zmieniło się to wraz z reorganizację Przymierza i Hordy. Czarnoksiężnicy przybyli wówczas do stolic takich jak Podmiasto czy Gnomeregan. W czasie coraz większych napięć na granicach obu sił Przymierze zrekrutowało czarnoksiężników ludzkich i gnomich, zaś Horda ogłosiła pobór wśród orków i Opuszczonych. Rok później swoich wystawiła Srebrna Luna. Nieco później, bo na skutek Kataklizmu czarnoksiężnicy pojawili się również wśród krasnoludów, worgenów, trolli i goblinów. Kolejni przybyli wraz z ostatnią inwazją demonów na Azeroth, a byli to czarnoksiężnicy Elfów Pustki i Nocno Urodzonych, zaś rok później swoich mistrzów czarnej magii wystawił krasnoludzki klan Czarnorytnych. Wojownik thumb|250px|Symbol WojownikaSpośród wszystkich istniejących kiedykolwiek klas wojownicy byli najliczniejszą i prawdopodobnie najbardziej wszechstronną. Dzierżący w jednej dłoni miecz, a w drugiej tarczę, odziani w piękne żelazne zbroje oraz zmieniający gniew w główną broń walki z nieprzyjacielem Ci poszukiwacze przygód od samego początku byli przygotowani na niebezpieczeństwa, jakie szalały na planecie Azeroth. Adrenalina jaka im towarzyszyła w trakcie walki wzmacniała ich, ilekroć coś próbowali robić. Każda kropla krwi przez nich przelana, każde starcie w którym brali udział hartowało ich ducha do takiego stanu, że byli w stanie zgładzić silniejszego i straszliwszego przeciwnika lub liczniejsze oddziały wrogich wojsk. Podczas całej historii wojownicy służyli we wszystkich walkach jakie towarzyszyły historii Azeroth oraz Draenorowi. W trakcie Ery Chaosu w okresie Pierwszej Wojny Królestwo Wichrogrodu wysłało niemal wszystkich wojowników do walki z przybyłymi przez Mroczny Portal żołnierzami Orczej Hordy. Chociaż radzili sobie świetnie w walce z zielonoskórymi oraz sprzymierzonymi z nimi orkami niestety nie udało im się obronić swojej stolicy. Ci co ocaleli połączyli siły z resztą swoich ziomków z Siedmiu Królestw, Quel'Thalas, Gnomereganu oraz Ironoforge. Nieliczni wojownicy byli w stanie połączyć swój styl używany głównie w ramach walki pieszej z dosiadaniem koni. Razem z łowcami udało im się też stworzyć nowy styl walki w postaci sił powietrznych. Dosiadali oni gryfonów i albo strzelali z broni dystansowej albo atakowali mieczami czy też młotami burzy. Wkrótce wybuchła Druga Wojna, a nowa generacja wojowników powstała w czasie ciszy na froncie ruszyła walczyć przeciwko wojskom wroga. Zarówno nowo powstałe Przymierze Lordaeronu jak i triumfująca w poprzednim konflikcie Orcza Horda były w stanie pokazać, jak duży zrobili skok w kierunku rozwoju militarnego. Wojownicy poszli na pierwszą linię ognia, razem z łowcami i magami. W trakcie Trzeciej Wojny wielu wojowników zginęło w walce z Plagą i Płonącym Legionem, wstając z grobów jako żołnierze Króla Lisza. Gdyby nie bohaterska postawa wojowników Przymierza, Hordy i Kaldorei pod Górą Hyjal porażka Archimonde'a nigdy by nie została zrealizowana. Kiedy popioły opadły a ognie wojenne zgasły wojownicy wrócili do swoich domów. Zajęli się wówczas normalnymi sprawami, jak na przykład uprawą roli. Kiedy jednak konflikt między nową generacją Przymierza i Hordy zaczął eskalować coraz bardziej wojownicy natychmiast zostali zwerbowani do wojsk obu frakcji. Inni zaś postanowili sprawdzić się w roli poszukiwaczy przygód i walczyć z niebezpieczeństwami tego świata. Wojownikami mogą zostać wszystkie rasy. Krwawe Elfy do czasu Kataklizmu niestety miały z tym problemy, lecz od tamtego czasu udało im się wprowadzić swoich wojowników, podobnie jak gnomy wprowadziły w trakcie trzeciej inwazji Legionu swoich łowców. Rycerz Śmierci thumb|250px|Symbol Rycerza ŚmierciRycerze Śmierci, choć są kojarzeni z Plagą Nieumarłych, tak naprawdę sa dużo starsi niż mogłoby się to wydawać nieznającym prawdy bohaterom. W czasie Drugiej Wojny powstała ich pierwsza generacja - zamknięte w ciałach rycerzy Wichrogrodu poległych w trakcie Pierwszej Wojny dusze orkowych nekromantów, którzy kontynuowali swoją służbę po śmierci, będąc w stanie poważnie zaszkodzić siłom ludzi, elfów i krasnoludów. Jednak Druga Wojna zakończyła się klęską Hordy, a w rezultacie - ich zagładą. Wkrótce jednak Kil'jaeden zmienił Ner'zhula w Króla Lisza, jaki stworzył Plagę, a ta w rezultacie swojej działalności rozpoczęłą wskrzeszać upadłych paladynów, zdradzieckich lub zabitych, by następnie stali się obecną generacją Rycerzy Śmierci. Wyposażeni w saronitowe zbroje oraz ostrza runiczne byli największym koszmarem śmiertelników, ponieważ potrafili między innymi zdobywać dusze zabitych, które następnie zasilały potęgę mieczy. Wkrótce wybuchła Trzecia Wojna. Ta sprawiła, że wielu wojowników stało się Rycerzami Śmierci, między innymi najwspanialszy paladyn jaki walczył z Plagą i obrońca Lordaeronu oraz następca jego tronu, książę Arthas Menethil. Ten jako wybraniec Króla Lisza zabił ojca, zmasakrował Stolicę z pomocą swych sługusów oraz zniszczył całe królestwo, zmieniając jego mieszkańców w żołnierzy Plagi. Następnie razem z demonami Płonącego Legionu Rycerze zniszczyli wiele z ocalałych miast i wsi, ale również ruszyli przeciw Hordzie i Strażnikom Nocnych Elfów. Kiedy jednak bitwa o Górę Hyjal zniszczyła Legion w Azeroth Plaga wyrwała się spod ich władzy, by następnie być zmuszona do walki z lojalistami Legionu oraz rebeliantami pod wodzą Sylwany Bieżywiatr. W tamtym czasie konflikt znany jako Wyniesienie Króla Lisza zakończył się sukcesem Plagi i koronacją Arthasa na nowego Króla Lisza. Do czasu Wojny Przeciwko Królowi Liszowi w 27 ADP Rycerze Śmierci byli mu całkowicie posłuszni, lecz wtedy jeden z zakonów tych mrocznych wojowników znany jako Rycerze Hebanowego Ostrza odnieśli tak duże straty, że Król Lisz przyznał, iż oni go zawiedli a atak na Kaplicę Światła Nadziei rozpoczynający ostatnią wojnę śmiertelników z Plagą był tak naprawdę pozbyciem się ich. Rycerze nagle zostali przekonani przez swoje duchy i powrócili do wolnej woli oraz pełnej świadomości, stając przeciwko niegdysiejszemu władcy. Zdrada Hebanowego Ostrza obiegła cały świat, a wkrótce potem jego członkowie ogłosili chęć powrotu do starych frakcji. Wichrogród i Orgrimmar zgodzili się na to, lecz pozostała nieufność wobec poszukiwaczy przygód. Ci, którzy poszli do Przymierza podążyli za Thassarianem, natomiast idący do Hordy ruszyli za Koltirą Deathweaverem. Współcześnie wszystkie rasy sprzed odkrycia Pandarii mogą należeć do Rycerzy Śmierci. Mnich thumb|250px|Symbol MnichaStarożytna sztuka pandareńskich mnichów przez wieki była dumą i chlubą wszystkich z tej rasy. Pochodzący z Pandarii, starożytnego kontynentu na południu niegdyś będącego częścią Starego Kalimdoru, mnisi pandarenów dzięki naukom Kanga doprowadzili do rewolty w czasach rządów cesarza mogu Lao-Fe. Pandareni zdołali unicestwić wszelkie siły cesarskie, a na gruzach Imperium Mogu powołali nowe Imperium Pandareńskie. Nowe cesarstwo nie traktowało wszystkich gorzej od głównej rasy i niewolniczo, lecz dawało wolność rasom w zamian za bycie wasalami oraz uznawało że rasa nie gra roli wobec równości ducha. Kiedy doszło do Wojny Starożytnych pandareni popadli w izolację, a ich cesarz - Shaohao - poświęcił własne istnienie, aby nie dopuścić do demonicznej inwazji na jego państwo. W efekcie czego Cesarstwo Pandarii się rozpadło na liczne dzielnice kontrolowane przez pandarenów i zaprzyjaźnione rasy, a nad wszystkim pieczę trzymali Mnisi z Klasztoru Shado-Pan oraz Czcigodni Niebianie - cztery potężne magiczne byty rządzące kontynentem. Sytuacja ta trzymała się przez następne 10 tysięcy lat aż do czasu gdy Kataklizm wywołany przez Deathwinga spowodował opadnięcie magicznych mgieł. Walczące ze sobą Przymierze i Horda nieświadomie rozbili się w trakcie walki na tym kontynencie, a opowiadając o nim niemal nie mieli dostatecznie dużo sił, by powiedzieć o tym Wielkiemu Królowi w Wichrogrodzie czy Wodzowi Wojennemu w Orgrimmarze. Tymczasem Wyspa Shen-zin Su doszła do Malstromu, w efekcie czego nie mogła już uciec, ale pandareni z wyspy - owszem. Powstały wówczas dwie frakcje - Huojin i Tushui. Pierwsi ruszyli do Orgrimmaru, a drudzy - do Wichrogrodu. Obie frakcje znalazły się tam dzięki wielkim balonom i założyły w metropoliach swoje obozy. Huojin kierowani przez Ji Firepawa wierzą że brak reakcji jest największym błędem, a niesprawiedliwość można zniszczyć wyłącznie poprzez honorowe działania i walkę. Natomiast Tushui z Aysą Cloudsinger na czele wybrali spokój bazując na osobistej moralności, wewnętrznym spokoju oraz zdyscyplinowaniu, by walczyć z niesprawiedliwością i być zawsze gotowym do działania. W trakcie odkrycia Pandarii wielu mnichów z Shado-Pan pomogło poszukiwaczom przygód, również swoim pobratymcom z Huojin i Tushui. Dzięki nim powstały szkoły dla innych ras. Kiedy w 29 ADP pandareni wyszli z izolacji wówczas tylko worgeni i gobliny nie mogli pójść drogą mnichów. Wraz z wybuchem Wojny Krwi przybyły nowe rasy, spośród których wszystkie poza Świetlistymi Draenei mogą pójść drogą starożytnych pandareńskich sztuk walki nie wymagających do zniszczenia przeciwnika mieczy, łuków czy broni palnej, a co najwyżej drewnianych kosturów. Łowca Demonów thumb|250px|Symbol Łowcy DemonówŁowcy Demonów to najnowsza z frakcji jaka dotychczas przybyła do ras śmiertelnych. Spośród nich jedynie elfy mogą się nimi stać, i to jedynie Nocne lub Krwawe, co czyni ich najrzadziej widywanymi poszukiwaczami przygód. Nie pochodzą oni z Płonącego Legionu czy Plagi, lecz od Illidarich, zwolenników Illidana Stormrage'a, który przysiągł zniszczyć demoniczną armię zagrażającą Azeroth. I choć wielu widziało ich jako takich samych co Legion ostatecznie zostali uznani za równych pozostałym walczącym o przyszłość wolną od Sargerasa i jego pomagierów. Nie zawahali się nawet w obliczu wielkich zniszczeń czy nawet energii fel. Kiedy Illidari zostali uniewinnieni w oczach Przymierza i Hordy i wezwani do walki z Płonącym Legionem zostali uznani za ostatnią nadzieję zagrożonej planety. Łowcy przypominają połączenie elfa z demonem, z racji swojej naturalnej formy, lecz zmienionej przez posiadanie demonicznych rogów, jarzących się zielonych ogni zamiast oczu oraz skrzydeł na plecach, dzięki którym mogą latać. Dodatkowo wyposażeni są w bliźniacze ostrza, mające być kopią pierwowzorów w postaci ostrzy Illidana, którymi zabił niemal całe hordy demonów. Kiedy wojna skończyła się unicestwieniem Legionu przy cenie zniszczenia przez Miecz Sargerasa całego Silithusu Łowcy Demonów obrali dwie ścieżki - jedni odeszli polować na demoniczne niedobitki od Gór Kamiennego Szponu po Bagno Smutków oraz od Lasu Kryształowej Pieśni po Szczyty Kun-Lai. Inni z kolei postanowili wspomóc frakcje śmiertelników w nowej wojnie światowej, znanej jako Wojna Krwi lub też Bitwa o Azeroth. Ciekawostki *Nie ma lepszych czy gorszych klas. W World of Warcraft klasa, tak jak rasa, jest jedynie urozmaiceniem rozgrywki, a gracz może zawsze wybrać sobie taką klasę i rasę, którą będzie grał lepiej. *Większość klas przypomina model znany z planszowej gry RPG Dungeons & Dragons. *Najczęstszymi bohaterami są: wojownik, łowca i mag. Może to być spowodowane fundamentalnym podziałem w grach na trzy główne cechy: opartą na walce wręcz, wyszkoloną w broni dystansowej oraz zrównoważonym wsparciu opartym o swoje czary. *Za najsilniejsze klasy uchodzą, od najsłabszego: Rycerz Śmierci, Łowca Demonów i Czarnoksiężnik. da:Klasser i Warcraft de:Klassen el:Κλάση en:Class hu:Kaszt it:Classi nl:Class ru:Класс Kategoria:Świat WoW Kategoria:Klasy